My Zune Shuffle
by This Empty Path
Summary: In a response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge. I decided to do more than the contest required, so get ready for more. Some are non-objective.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge.

**Rules:**

**- Pick your fandom/Character  
- Set your MP3 Player to Shuffle  
- Write a short piece inspired by the song  
- Only use the time the song plays to write the piece  
- Do this for 10 songs**

**Breath (2 AM)- Anna Nalick:**

Jonathan sat alone in his warehouse-hideout, reflecting on his life so far. He hated himself more than any person he had ever met. He hated what he had done. He loved the fear.

"Breath" he said to himself.

He regretted his life so far as Scarecrow, "wasting his brilliant mind" was just one of the things his doctors had told him he had done by going down that path. But he didn't thinks so. His research was the only thing stopping hem from killing himself. He was deep in the labyrinth, the hole he had made in his heart. He wanted to hurt himself because he felt he had no purpose when he was stuck in the asylum, him writing his entire life out on various suicide notes, hoping to leave one of them some day, just praying that he could -would- be saved by his greatest foe, Bat Man.

"Just breath".

**"Just breath"**

_"Just breath"_

**Prelude 12/21- AFI:**

Jonathan had given his heart to to his work.

"I promise to depart, just promise one thing, kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep" Scarecrow comforted him.

He loved doing what he did. Most of the time. He hated it otherwise.

"This is what I brought, I thought you'd need me, this is what I brought, so think me naïve"

He was sure that he had done everything for Jonathan that he could.

**The Dead Can't Testify- Billy Talent:**

Jonathan wore a noose. He sometimes wore it as a symbol of pride, other times a symbol of shame. The chords of his life were being played.

His grandmother had never wanted him. She was also a devoted Christian.

"The birds don't sing no they don't make a sound. When you're six feet underground."

Jonathan always felt condescended and demeaned, and no that he was his true self, the Scarecrow, he felt as if he couldn't be without his alternate persona, because he wanted to impress his grandmother, but she wouldn't have it. And those were the days he wanted to die most, as well as the day he found out that he was gay. But he never told her that. He never shared the most important part of his life with the person who was supposed to love him, and whom he was supposed to love until her dying day.

"The bells will ring when the blind lead the blind"

Jonathan was Scarecrow's leader through the labyrinth.

He felt important when he lead Scarecrow, and Scarecrow's heart's beam lit the way.

**Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence:**

"It's true we're all a little insane, but it's so clear now that I'm unchained"

Now that Scarecrow was unchained.

"Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time."

That was a disbelief of his. Fear is something that roots from inexperience or experience, not just something in your head.

"You poor, sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify."

Dawes. Rachael Dawes, how he wanted to kill her! She was the defense's lawyer in his case, the person who tried to have him thrown in jail. And then after Dent's death the Blackgate Penitentiary was built in his honor, and under the Dent Act, Jonathan was placed there for a month until he stabbed a man with a broken bar, claiming it was to "see if he was afraid of death." That got him sent back to Arkham.

"One sweet day you're gonna drown in my lost pain."

He had more than necessary of felt pain currently. He had lost himself in bad habits, yet still decided it would be a good idea to reflect upon his past.

"I dream in darkness, I sing to die, Erase my sickness, erase my life"

The people of Gotham would appreciate him dying. So he would make it happen to repay his debt to the city.

"Do you wonder why you hate? Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?"

Jonathan knew he held grudges too long. So now he would redeem himself, by suffocating all of his grudges past and new, his hatred old and young by killing himself. And as for the second question, that was easily answered by his position, about to kill himself, knife in hand, without Scarecrow, drowning in his mistakes.

**Bad Romance- Lady Gaga:**

Jonathan had been in many a relationship in denial of being gay. But now he was with the Joker, and the tables had turned.

"Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine."

Well, that was true as fuck. Jonathan was living the destined path to death, Joker would forget about him, lose him, break him.

"I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance."

It was bad, he hit Jonathan, and Jonathan yelled at him. Jonathan was smart, though, he knew when to ask for stuff.

"I want your psycho, your vertical stick."

Jonathan had particularly know when to ask for things like sex, chemicals, and affection. Cuddling, a- why was he sharing that chemical's name? Rough and soft sex, but honestly Joker cared for him. Jonathan was Joker's harlequin, not Harley Quinn, harlequin, his joke, his Jestress, his toy to play with and discard when he deemed necessary. And Jonathan was too in love to do anything about it. So why did he love this man he was so scared of? That was the question. That was HIS question.

**Viva La Gloria- Green Day:**

"Hey Jonathan, are you standing close to the edge? Look out to the setting sun, brink of your vision."

He stood on the cliff of Mount Gotham.

"Hey Jonathan, this is why we're on the edge."

Scarecrow reminded him of why he was standing on the edge of a cliff, singing a song. He wanted to die because he hated his life, he messed things up in chemistry despite the help he asked for to ensure his completion, he had been bullied all day because of his low weight and not being too athletic.

"Falling in broken glass and slashing through your spirits."

He looked down at his bruised and bloodied knuckles from punching the mirror in the boy's bathroom. He acknowledged that his life had been a failure since then. He hated himself and wanted to end it all, he was teased for being gay, skinny, and a pathetic Georgian boy. Everyone did their best to make him feel awful in New York.

"Jonathan, where are you Jonathan?"

The prideful mask was gone, he had opened himself up to the mountain, his foster parents would be expecting him soon enough.

"Jonathan, tell me the story of your life."

_Do it._

**Don't.**

**My Immortal- Evanescence:**

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears."

Scarecrow feared not existing, Jonathan feared bats. So when that that mixed, they knew they were both trapped, yet fearless. They were fearless, they were one.

"And if you have leave, I wish that you would just leave."

Scarecrow was going away, the meds had finally worked.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tear, when you'd scream I'd fight away of your fears, but you still all of me."

Scarecrow had given his life, his entity, his deity to protecting Jonathan and his safety. Scarecrow had, contrary to popular belief, never been a nuisance to Jonathan, in fact he had been the one to save his life, and give him the love he was denied in childhood. He raised Jonathan's darker side.

"And you still have all of me."

**Thanks for the Memories- Fall Out Boy:**

"Let the good times roll, in case God doesn't show."

God has never shown to Jonathan Crane. But his god, HIS Scarecrow has shown.

"Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories even if they weren't too great."

Jonathan had made his life better, Scarecrow made it a mother-fucking success.

"I'm looking forward to the future"

He was, if he could spend it with Scarecrow.

"He tastes like you only sweeter."

He knew Becky and Sherri were failures of his, and he loved his Scarecrow and his male lovers. So that's what made up Jonathan Crane.

**Come As You Are- Nirvana:**

"Come as you are."

Jonathan had a hard time being himself, he got bullied and hurt for it. He hated being hurt by his bullies AND his wretched great-grandmother, because that meant he was usually bloodied and shattered everywhere, even his fingertips, so he couldn't productively work.

"As you were."

Jonathan, as a little boy had always known he would do something special with his life, he just didn't know it. He was cheerful, yet somber, he loved reading, writing, and singing, he thought maybe he could take up professionalism in ONE of those.

"As I want you to be."

But Scarecrow made him different. As he really was.

**Uprising- Muse**

"Paranoia is in bloom."

People had always feared the Scarecrow, only because of his creation, his Fear Toxin. But they feared the Batman and the Joker more.

"We will never see the truth around."

Arkham Asylum was hell on earth. Especially for it's residents.

"Another promise, another sin."

Jonathan had made many a promise in his life, and he had kept every one of them.

"And endless red tape to keep the truth confined."

That's why visitors were strictly prohibited in Arkham, they were a miserable, failing, ILLEGAL by terms, nut house.

"They will not control us, we will be victorious."

The Rogues didn't need to reform, they could stay as themselves if they wanted to. That's why the preferred method of getting pout was breaking out.

"We should never be afraid to die."

He knew that anybody willing to go against the Batman and be beaten within an inch of their lives wasn't afraid to die, they wanted it. Jonathan, however, was the exception, not the rule. He didn't ask to have so many scars, but he cut himself.

"Rise up, take the power back."

That's what cutting himself did. It gave him power, over himself, granted he didn't want power of just himself. It also reminded him that the past was real, and that's all that mattered.

"They will not force us, they will stop degrading us."

Try telling that to the punks in blue at the police station, the Batman, and his godforsaken Arkham doctors. They wouldn't believe you, they'd stick you in Arkham yourself. But, he guessed his past was someone else's story.


	2. Number Two, Mixed Characters

Song One- Lady Gaga, Paparazzi

He stepped out of the car, pictures immediately being taken. When he stood, he was confronted by a beautiful woman's figure right in front of him. Her name: Selena Kyle. Her thin and sleek figure wrapped quite nicely in a red one-shouldered floor-length dress visibly made of silk. Bruce immediately smiled, making full eye contact he laughs.

"What brings you here?" he asks.

"All the rich old men who want a girl for the night, go home with him, loot him, and run." she responded "Plus, you're mine. Have to watch you, Bruce. I'm still going to follow you until you love me."

"The Batman might just have to get you." he said, smirking.

Song Two- Green Day, Viva La Gloria [Little Girl]

Mary ran to the back yard, tears still streaking her adorable face. Her parents were trying to force feed her more of the anti-growth steroids as if she needed them. She was going to be like this forever anyways. It was a birth defect, but she wanted to be NORMAL. Her life was calling her, her real life.

She ran out the gate, eyes red, but they didn't look like a child was crying, they looked bloodshot as if she had been drinking or had a hangover. But she wasn't old enough, and she wouldn't anyways. Her family never took time to love God, but she did. So she bent on her knees, crouching behind the bus stop and prayed.

"Dear Lord in Heaven, Jesus Christ, please liberate me from this awful place…." She trailed off into the night.

Song Three- The Beatles, Hello Goodbye

Jervis sat as his desk, looking at his hands. He knew Alice would never love him. But this had taken the cake; he had run into her, eager to continue his work and spilled coffee all over her. She had screamed at the searing pain from the fiery hot substance, and then ran.

He felt so guilty, it was his entire fault. He hurt his beloved to get back to his stupid failure of a life. He never thought anything would get worse, they were friends. But he wanted more, and he had ruined his chance. Goodbye Alice…

He still heard her scream as he now picked up his cup of tea, feeling guiltier by the second, and then splashing himself with the tea, crying out.

Song Four- Billy Talent, Pins and Needles

Dick watched Barbara exit her house from his porch. He missed her still, but she had turned a blind eye to him since his mistake. How did he ever let her go? He always hated her being Batgirl, but then Bruce came to like her more. She got defensive when he brought it up, but that made him want to ask more. Batgirl had been a good intention; her father hadn't let her be on the police force, so she did it on her own. Jealously was a bad invention, he pushed on glass, and it broke. The harder he held to her, the further she slipped away. She slipped and slipped until their big argument and they fell apart.

He begged forgiveness, but she ignored him, probably still mourning the loss of their relationship. He always took the blame when she got angry for anything, but some nights he saw her silhouette in the window, crying.

Song Five- Billy Talent, Saint Veronika

On the windowsill sat an empty bottle of pills. They were perscription painkillers alongside dieting pills, they were her secret. It wasn't her fault; Nora was always a self-conscious person. And now that she was a teenager, it became worse. Nobody ever thought that such a delicate person was capable of such a thing. But the damage done is irreversible. She clings to life inside a hospital, trapped inside a frozen waterfall.

But beyond her window, out of her prison of a life was a door out. His name was Victor Fries, the boy across the street who was secretly in love with the small and beautiful dancer. He watched her practice her dancing on the driveway from his window. She looked just like an angle, but a fallen angel, one that God had forsaken. She had simply drifted from heaven, alone and unloved. But he wanted to change that.

That's why she couldn't leave this world behind, he figuratively stood by her side, she HAD to be strong enough, because it wasn't the delicate snowflake's time.

Song Six- Lady Gaga, Hair

Harley dropped her pigtails, jumping on the back of the rebel Jack's motorcycle. She had changed into a tank top with a see-through overcoat shirt and jeans with combat boots, her hair half black and half red. Her parents would freak out, but she was as free as her hair. She'd had enough of being the good girl, always obedient. Jack took her away from that.

She had gotten red highlights first, but that wasn't enough. But it made her friends impressed. At Homecoming, she had her hair blond, but it was cut in a "punk" fashion, she expressed herself through her hair.

She wasn't a freak, she just was the girlfriend of the rebel boy, and she had to be good on the streets. It had become a habit of hers. She just wanted to be free, herself.. She wanted her friends, not to be ashamed; she was the spirit of her hair, all of its glory… She wasn't little Harleen Quinzel, she was Harley Quinn, the fun loving, risk taking badass. She was a different person.

Song Seven- The Beatles, Hey Jude

Don't make it bad, Edward. Just focus on your assignment in song writing class, take a sad song and make it better. Don't be afraid of your father. The second he gets under your skin, you're dead. Anytime you feel the pain, just refrain, and stop talking. You've learned your lesson. If it's just a fool who plays it cool by making the world colder, he was a fool. He submitted to his father because if he didn't it's be worse.

Let it out, let it in. Edward, begin, you're waiting for someone to come save you. He was just waiting for somebody to come along. It was just him, he'd do fine, the movement he needed to leave was on his shoulder. His mind. Take a sad song and make it better…. Make it better? How…? He was smart enough to figure it out, he knew this. His father wouldn't defeat him, he wouldn't allow it. He would save himself. Just like always, solve his problems, just like a riddle…

Song Eight- Danny Elfman, This is Halloween

Boys and girls of every age, come see Arkham, something strange. Come with us and you will see this, our asylum, hear a scream.

Croc is the one hiding under your bed; teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.

Harv is the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in his hair.

In this asylum we call home, everyone hails to the Rogues Hall. In this asylum, don't we love it now; everybody's waiting for the next breakout.

Round that corner, man, hiding in the trashcan someone's waiting out to pounce and now you'll scream.

This is Harley-girl, red and black and joker green.

Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine! Say it once, play it twice, take a chance and flip the coin. Hide from the moon in the dead of night.

Harley is the clown with the tear-away face, there in a flash and gone without a trace.

Selena is the "who" when you call "Who's there?"

Pam is the wind blowing through your hair.

Kirk is the shadow in the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

Stupid doctors everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job, and we are mean for our life in Arkham stinks.

Skeleton Rags might catch you in the back, you'll scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin.

This is Arkham, everybody screams, won't you please make way for two very special guys? Our man Jon is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! Jack is Joker-King, purple, orange, and joker green. Hail him, hail him, hail him!

In this place we call home everyone hail to the special kings! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha die!

Song Nine- The Goo Goo Dolls, Iris

He'd give up forever to leave here, he know he'll feel it right now. This was the furthest from heaven he'd ever been… All he could breathe was his life…

I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

He can't fight the tears that are coming or the moment of truth in his lies. When everything felt like a movie or sitcom, he would cut just to know he was alive. But his life was still over….

Song Ten- Billy Talent, Fallen Leaves

In a crooked little town they were lost and never found, fallen leaves on the ground. They all ended up in Gotham searching for something they couldn't find at home. Hitching a ride and getting there to leave behind their ghosts and skeletons in the closet. No commitments or friends.

In a crooked little town they were lost and never found, fallen leaves, on the ground. Run away before you drown or the streets will beat you down. It gets dark in Gotham Park; the voices in their heads will soon be fed, they are the vultures that circle around the dead.

In a crooked little town they were lost and never found, fallen leaves on the ground. Run away before you drown or the streets will beat you down, fallen leaves on the ground. They never once thought they'd ever be caught, staring at sidewalks. They buried their marks and left their best friends. Or did they leave them?

In a crooked little town they were lost and never found, fallen leaves on the ground. In a crooked little town they were lost and never found. Run away before you drown; fallen leaves on the ground. Run away before you drown.


	3. Guess Who

Song One- Jimmy Eat World, Bleed American

Have you ever felt alone? Or crazy? Like your conscience was crazy too? That's what it feels like sometimes when you get upset… I would know… I feel underappreciated, and to be honest, it's true. Like I'm frowned upon when something is ever wrong that I do. But, what can I expect in a world where I am all that is flawed; everything else is perfectly polished to a place of prime beauty. And I'm just there, like the scuffed and chipped diamond that nobody wants for their ring, it's not perfect enough.

Song Two- Fall Out Boy, Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

Penny for your thoughts, but a dollar for your insides… Hmph. More like the second line. Oh, a fortune for your disaster. I guess that's true… But it works out because I'm already a disaster, aren't I? Not worth money. I just can't stop feeling sorry for myself because I know that it's been a long life, not just for yours truly, but for everybody. And I understand that. Then again, my life has been a special kind. The independent one, I don't ASK for help, even when I need it, I just keep my mouth shut.

Song Three- Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Do you really have to walk down the boulevard of broken dreams to be there? Or could I still be there? Be it fake or real, I'm there. And I'm the only one, I walk alone. My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, it's fake comfort, but it's good enough for now. I'm walking down that line that defines me somewhere in my mind, the line of sanity or of perfection? Life or death? The line that separates me from an animal, that's what it is. It's not a thick line, really. Read between the line, what' fucked up and everything's alright. Everything's fucked up, but at least fucked up is familiar…. Not like perfection or love, two things I don't know if I've felt before… My heart has gotten warm, thawed, and beaten for long periods of time, but it's when I'm alone…

Song Four- Lady Gaga, Judas

Well, if I don't love God, should I love Judas? Or do I already in my non-believing way? I don't know… Dependence, it's something that everybody needs. But dependence isn't available to me; I don't want it because I'm so stubborn. But am I in love with Judas, nothingness, or science? Who needs something to look up to when it never shows anyways? I don't love anything I guess? It's too complicated… I want to love something, but my mind pulls it away… I don't know what it is that I want to love, evil, good, neutralism? But my ideas and thoughts sway, float, and break everywhere in my mind.

Song Five- Muse, Uprising

I cannot be forced… I won't let myself. I cannot be degraded… I refuse. Even if I didn't, I would still be in my cage. Paranoia is in bloom, people scared everywhere, mass hysteria… They'll try to push your drugs to dumb us down so that we'll never see the truth. Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless red tape to keep the truth confined. Sounds like society now, dumbing its citizens down so that we never see the truth, we're all dying, and we're all going to hell. If you could flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that we should never be afraid to die. Rise up and take the power back, it's time the fat cat's had a heart attack. You know that their time's coming to an end; we have to unify and watch our flag ascend. A third eye… Some have it, I know I have one. I see the imperfections and horrid world around me… But I also cannot stand for tyranny, especially not when they try to take arms from citizens to hold us ransom –all of us- so that they can remain the tyrannical hand of injustice that they are. Too bad nobody else I know notices, or maybe one or two who don't point it out…


End file.
